


Small Gift

by Lana_del_clinton



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_del_clinton/pseuds/Lana_del_clinton
Summary: Hillary has a small gift for Bill





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors also for not being so good. This is my first post

The presidential candidate was laying on the hotel Bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a busy week for Bill Clinton, he had campaigned throughout the country. Bill opened his eyes as he suddenly felt someone enter the hotel room, it was Hillary.

“ I’m sorry to bother you, dear ”  
“ No, it’s okay, I was just dreaming "  
“ Dreaming of what ?”  
“ Of us , dear ”  
“ Oh really? ” Hillary sat on the corner of the bed, she took her white high heels off  
“ Come here, baby ”  
Bill patted the bed, she got on top of him. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist; they rolled over the bed.  
“ I love you ” Hillary bit her lower lip as Bill covered her neck with kisses.  
“ I know you do”  
“ Bill” Hillary grasped for air “ Bill, I bought you a gift”  
“ A gift?” What is it ?“ Bill propped his head  
” It’s a small gift , but you’re going to love it “  
” Well, I want to see it “  
” You will have to wait .“ Hillary softly pushed Bill away from her , she started walking towards the bathroom door.  
Hillary fixed her lipstick , she unbuttoned her white blouse . She decided to kept her skirt on she wanted Bill to take her skirt off . Hillary was wearing a white lace bra , you could see her rosy pink nipples.  
Hillary came out of the bathroom. She walked towards Bill, she climbed on top of the bed she gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  
“ Can I open my eyes now ?”  
“ Yes you may open your eyes now “ Bill opened his eyes and saw Hillary slowly moving her hips (almost like she was doing a sensual dance )got out of the bed. Bill follow her , soon they were against the hotel wall.  
“ Where’s my gift ?” Bill grabbed her left breast, he looked down at the bra she was wearing  
“ It’s down there, Bill” Hillary glanced down her skirt, Bill ran his fingers down her legs to her thighs  
“ Down there ?” he grasped for air as he pushed against Hillary’s body.  
Hillary rested her head in his shoulders , Bill unzipped her skirt. Bill backed away a few steps from his wife . The skirt fell to the floor , he was stunned by Hillary’s figure. She was wearing a white lace thong that matched her lace bra.  
“ Did you like the small gift , Bill?” Hillary moved towards him . Bill once again pushed Hillary against the wall, and he thrust his cock rapidly against her .  
“ I like your gift but I know of a better gift you can give me” Bill took her by the hands and led her to the bed.  
“ What’s a better gift that I can give you ,honey ?” Bill gave her a smile as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
“ I like it when you wear sexy lingerie but I love it when you wear nothing “

End


End file.
